Blindsided
by IluvmyTV-ugottaproblem
Summary: When Flack literally bumps into someone at a bookstore, what does he learn? And why can't she see him? Flack/OC, Danny/OC, slight SMACked. Rated because it is.
1. Meet the New Girl In Town

A/N: These plot bunnies just don't know when to stop. I'm glad it's summer! I'm writing this after reading both Madison Bellows' and Aphina's Flack/OC stories. Kinda, one after the other seeing as I love Gus(Madison Bellows) and I love Carmen(Aphina) The two of you both rock and the characters too! I want to give a big thank you to all of you who've supported me through my writers block and my constant stream of new stories. I have plot bunnies running in and out of my head reproducing at will. I swear, one more multi-chapter idea and I'm gonna blow! Anyway, I hope you like the story!!

Disclaimer: I'll do this, just cause I should. I-don't-own-CSI-NY-or-any-characters. *passes out. Looks up after reawakening* I shouldn't hyperventilate again, should I?

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Miss Independent_

_Miss Self Sufficient _

_Miss Keep Your Distance_

_Miss Unafraid_

_Miss Outta My Way_

_Miss Don't Let A Man Interfere_

_Miss On Her Own_

_Miss Almost Grown_

_Miss Never Let A Man Help Her Off Her Throne_

_Kelly Clarkson- Miss Independent_

Caetlynn's hands brushed the bookshelves to her right as she made her way through the New York bookstore. After her move from Atlanta she hadn't a clue where anything was. Her impaired vision only worsened because of the grogginess that ensued after a two hour and fifteen minute long plane ride in the early hours of the morning. Caetlynn was blind in one eye and had tried every surgery known to man in Atlanta, and everything made it worse. She was looking for the adult/older teen novels, which were amazingly hard to find. After she had managed to find the right aisle, she walked down and, unbeknownst to her, a man came up to her blind spot.

"Miss? Can I help you?" He asked, tapping her on the shoulder.

She jumped because she couldn't see him coming. Her hands went to her sides as she stood tall and turned. She was surprised to see a normal man, nothing off at all about him, in a suit and tie, with a copy of War and Peace in his and along with a couple of novels more geared towards males. "Oh! No, I don't I was just looking for Wuthering Heights. My old copy was lost to a water main break back in Atlanta. Um, hi. I'm Caetlynn Messer." She extended her right hand towards the man so her left eye could wander and she would be able to see.

"Hi, I'm Don Flack, I actually happen to know a guy named Danny Messer. Any relation?" Don asked, shaking her extended hand.

"Actually, I'm his half sister. As well as a woman's named Stella Bonsera, I think." She noticed the NYPD badge attached to his hip. "NYPD?" She asked.

"Yeah, Detective, actually." He brought his hand back to his side. "I actually know Stella Bonasera though, I can't explain how the two of them could even be related in the slightest."

"Well, Stella's dad is my dad and Danny's mom, you must know her, had an affair with him and, boom, I'm born." She said, using her wild hand gestures.

"Hmm, for some reason I can see Mama Messer doing that. Now, I though Stella's biological father was greek?" He asked.

"He is, was. He died last year. After the water main break, I moved here. I recently realized I had lost basically every single book I owned to the break. I went down to see if there was anything left, and there wasn't. The bookstores in the area were all shut down and I had to come back here. This is home now." She explained as she looked at her feet.

"Well, if I can help with anything..." He trailed off looking down at his watch. "Oh crud, my shift starts in twenty!" He exclaimed as he rushed past.

Caetlynn grabbed his hands as she heard him whoosh past her right ear. "Hold on Don." She grabbed a pen out of her pocket and grabbed her card from her purse. " Call me at this number if you want to talk or something. I haven't really gotten to know anyone and it's been a tough two months."

"You've only been here two months? Have you done any touristing?" Don asked, suddenly very intrigued.

"Er... no. Not like I can see much anyhow." She mumbled. He looked at her, confusion spreading across his face. "I'm blind in one eye, blurred vision in the other. I can identify most letters, numbers, words and shapes. I saw your shield and immediately your attire and facial expressions clicked with police officer." She explained.

His eyes widened. "I'm so sor-"

"Save the sympathy for someone who cares. I got enough of it as a child." She said.

"Wow. You hold your own well. I can see how you're a Messer and a Bonasera."

"Yeah." The pair walked to the checkout of the bookstore and paid for their books.

"So...hmmm. Okay, do you want to meet your half brother and sister?" He asked as he walked towards his car, parked in front of her bike.

"Uhhh, DUH!" She said, sounding more like a 12 year old than a 25 year old.

"Okay then. Follow me on your bike. Lord only knows you need it." He joked.

She smacked his arm. "Don't screw with a half blind girl's head. Lord only knows YOU don't need a beating."

"Just get on the bike and follow me. We're going to the crime lab!" He exclaimed and got into his car.

She followed him, thankful that the roads were mostly clear to her right. Don would wave a hand at her when she got too close to a curb or a person was behind her. When they made it to the crime lab, she pulled her helmet off and shook out her blond curly hair and her blue-green eyes sparkled wildly.

"So, I bet you wanna know what we're doing here?" Don quipped as they walked up to the building.

She was basically speechless so she nodded her head furiously, curls bouncing up and down.

"Okay, calm down before you snap your neck. Your half sister and brother are on the 35th floor. They're both two of my best friends so I'll take you up there. You better thank the heavens above that the sweet receptionist is in tonight." He said as they walked in. He pushed her to the reception desk . "Hey Cassie, I need a visitor's pass for this girl. She's going up with me to the lab." He said and his bright turquoise eyes flashed with completely fake passion as the girl handed over the pass without a word.

"Don!" Caetlynn said as the couple stepped into the elevator.

"What? I wasn't given impressive good looks for nothing, peach." He said patting her cheek playfully.

"Oh, shut it, pompous prat." She teased.

"Ugh! I am appalled!" He imitated her almost perfectly, drawl and all.

"I ain't kiddin' bub!" She said as the elevator doors opened to the wide expanse of glass walled offices. "Um, are we on the right floor?" She asked as she saw no hustle and bustle of the labs back home.

"Yeah, everyone's probably in the break room. C'mon, let's find 'em." He said as he snuck around a glass wall to a room where everyone's backs were turned to them. "Hey guys!" He yelled and everyone jumped.

"Flack! Don't do that!!!" A red headed man said as he tried to move himself from the floor, seeing as he had freaked out the most.

"A'ight, a'ight. I brought someone with me guys. I met her at the bookstore, and before you say anything, yes, I can read and so can she." He said defensively. Caetlynn's heart swelled in her chest. "Caetlynn! C'mere and meet the team!" He yelled.

She walked in timidly. "Hi. I'm Caetlynn Messer. Before you ask questions, I am Stella Bonasera and Danny Messer's half sister." She said, her scared facial features resembling that of Stella's and her body build matching more to Danny.

"Uh, how? Flack, this better not be some freaking sick joke!" Stella snarled as she walked up to the taller Detective and poked her finger into his hard chest.

"It isn't! I swear! You can even run those freaky DNA tests! I'm not lyin'!" He yelled.

Danny finally broke his own silence. "Who?"

"What-what do you mean?" Caetlynn asked.

"Which of my parents had the affair?!" He screamed.

She winced and took a step backwards. "Mom. Your mom. My mom. Stella's dad after her mom died. My dad." She explained as she backed up towards Flack. When she bumped into him, he put his hands on her broad shoulders. "Dad-dad told me on his death bed last year." She said looking back at her feet as her tears threatened to spill over.

"I just-she-Stella-my - ACK!" Danny exclaimed and left the room, a petite blonde woman following close behind him.

"I di-didn't me-mean to-to do this!" Caetlynn exclaimed as her emotions overtook her and Stella approached her from her blindside. She touched her on the shoulder and Caetlynn jumped toward Flack again and turned so her left eye could make out the blurry shape of a woman who looked a lot like her. "Oh, Stella." She said as she touched her chest softly trying to calm her heart down.

"Why'd you freak like that, just then? You could've clearly seen me using your peripherals." Stella said.

"I'm blind in my right eye and can't see too well out of the left." Caetlynn explained for the second time that night.

"Oh, well I'll remember that. I just want to know, what was dad like? Was he sweet? Was he Greek like my mom?!" She asked, excitement and curiosity lighting her olive green eyes.

"He was the greatest. He never yelled unless I did something completely and utterly wrong or against his super strict rules. He was Greek. He'd yell at me in Greek and sang to me when I was little too. Stella, you would've loved him." Caetlynn said with a heavy sigh.

"I can tell. Did he ever talk about me or my mom?" Stella asked.

"Yeah actually. He talked about how he tried so hard to take you back to Greece but, the orphanage wouldn't let him take you. He said he was so sad that he moved but he couldn't bring himself to move back to Greece so he moved to Atlanta. That's where he met my momma. She was on a separation retreat and she thought it was love at first sight. Apparently so did he. Thing went from one to the other and I'm born ten months after they met. She left after she had me and dad never met anyone else. I was an only child. Well kind of and dad was a single parent. He worked two jobs and when I turned twelve the local bookstore hired me to work so I could bring money too. He died from a bullet wound. He was shot working at his construction job. See, the thing was, I was 23 at the time and he was 60. He didn't need to work anymore, but he did." Caetlynn said, finding nothing but emptiness and sadness in her voice as she tried not to make eye contact with her half sister.

"Caet, I'm here to help. Tell me, how do you spell your name?" Stella asked.

"C-A-E-T-L-Y-N-N. Why?"

"Would you like to share an apartment with me since we share DNA and I doubt Lindsay will let you within a mile radius of Danny. I mean, you must still be in a hotel or an inn, or renting some cheap shack somewhere." Stella rambled.

"Slow down girl. Yes, I'd love to share an apartment with you. Who is Lindsay, and I'm renting a tiny, one room condo." Caetlynn said.

"Lindsay is a good friend who seems to be changing in the slightest these past months. She's Danny's girlfriend. I wanna know something else, are you going to change your name to Bonasera or are you going to keep it Messer. Just 'cause, here, you say Messer and people attack. You say Bonasera they take notice of my mild celeb status and walk off." Stella said with a shrug.

"Dad actually only made me keep my mother's name because Bonasera gets a lot of attention in Atlanta because of his construction rep. There was a lot of construction in a couple of counties to the north, where I went to school. Got a master's in Forensics and ended up working in the Atlanta PD crime lab as a lab tech. I made a couple of friends down there. One girl, her name was Abi, spelled A-B-I, worked her ass off to get a promotion, didn't get it and moved here to work as a professor. I'm surprised her file hasn't made it's way onto your supervisor's desk." Caetlynn said, laughing.

Flack watched the half sisters interact. He smiled as Caetlynn's solemn expression turned to one of happiness as she recounted a friend from her old lab. Caetlynn came bounding over to him.

"Hey Don!" She said, Stella was hot on her heels.

"I'm taking her back to her place so she can grab her stuff. It seems as though, I get a roommate!" Stella said excitedly. The two women jumped up and down.

Mac chose that point to walk into the break room. "What the hell is going on?" He asked as he walked towards Flack.

"It seems as though I've found Stella and Danny's half sister." Flack said.

"Both of them?" Mac asked, confused.

"Yeah, turns out the Danny's mom went on a separation retreat when he was five and stayed for ten months. In that ten months she met and had Caetlynn with Stella's disappearing father. He died last year and Caetlynn moved up here two months ago when a water main break flooded her house and she ended up with nothing." Don told the older man.

"I don't think I've ever seen Stella that happy before. Except when we learned who her mother was and she wasn't that happy. She actually broke down." Mac confided in the younger man, looking him in the eye, sea green boring into cornflower blue.

"That's good. Did you hear what Caet said about her friend?"

"Yeah actually. I hired her today. She's on duty tomorrow." Mac said.

"Awesome. I was wondering, if I can talk her into it, would you consider hiring a lab rat since Adam is about to become a CSI?" Flack asked, eyes looking at Mac pleadingly.

"If you can get her to call her old supervisor and get his recommendation, I'd be happy to have her on the team." Mac said.

"Great. Well, Stella is taking Caetlynn to go get her stuff so it looks like someone's got to take her bike to her tonight or in the morning." Don said staring back at the women who were making their way into the hall. When they stepped out the door, a screech interrupted all the chatter in the room.

"Daniel Messer! You will NOT, I repeat, NOT, treat me that way! I told you I was getting the job in Albany because I wanted to get out of here." Lindsay Monroe yelled.

"Lindsay, I cannot believe you put my name in, just so I could be with you! What about my half sister? And Louie? And my family?! I belong here. If you're leaving, fine by me!" Danny shot back.

It was so quiet that you could here Lindsay's heels clicking and the ding of the elevator as she left the lab for good.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A/N: To quote Scooby -Doo, "Ruh-Roh!" I leave you cliffy and with no pairing in the first chapter?! How odd of me!

REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!!!!! Review and I'll love you!!! Kidding! but I will read your stories.

Thanks guys!! I'll have the second chapter up ASA I get 5 reviews.

~Sarah~

3 3

`-------


	2. Moving In

A/N: Due to popular demand this chapter is up ASAP. I only got two reviews too! Okay so for you peeps who got confuzzled by the chain of events. Flack meets Caetlynn and she tells him about her past. He takes her to the lab where she meets the team and Danny runs out. Caetlynn is moving in with Stella. Lindsay leaves Danny. I think that pretty much sums it up! Thank you to my two reviewers, _DannyMessersGirl324iLOVEhim _and _LacytheDemonicDuck_, and the alert from the lovely, _cygnet1._ So, onto the next chapter!!

Disclaimer: I recommend checking the last chapter before asking me that.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Blindly I let you destroy me Love is not so beautiful when your lungs are caving in and beautiful is gone Oh don't lie to me when we both know baby_

_Beautiful is Gone-The Ruse_

Caetlynn walked out the door of her tiny condo. She couldn't help but say goodbye, even though she only lived in it for two months. As she walked down the stairs, she couldn't help but think about what had happened in the time frame of 6 hours. She meets a guy, in a bookstore, and he takes her to meet her half sister and half brother. Her half sister asks her to move in. She gains a job and multiple friends, just by walking into a lab.

"Okay, I think this is it." She said as she plopped her last box into the trunk of Stella's car.

"Awesome! We'll move you in totally this weekend. We both have work tomorrow and apparently you aren't the only new lab tech." Stella said.

"Cool, so what about my bike?" Caetlynn asked as she bounced on her heels.

"I'm going to lock it up next to my car and tomorrow you can take it home." Flack said walking over.

"Thanks and thanks again Don, for helping me move in. It's hard to believe I've only known you two for 6 hours!" Caetlynn said as she slid into the passenger seat of her half sister's car. "C'mon Stel! We gonna get goin'?" She yelled at Stella.

"Yeah, yeah. Keep your pants on." She said opening the car door.

"See ya' there Flack!" The sister's yelled out of their windows.

"Oh God Stella! This is going to be so cool!" Caetlynn said as she started bouncing in her seat.

"I know. Calm. Down. You're going to hyperventilate and while I'm sure Don would love to carry you up the four flights of stairs it takes to get to my apartment, I really would rather not have a horn dog in my apartment." Stella said.

Caetlynn blushed deep scarlet. "I seriously doubt that." She said, her complexion only getting darker and darker as she thought about Don carrying her upstairs and laying her on a bed.

"Oh God! You want him to!" Stella exclaimed as she moved her eyes back and forth from the road to her new sister.

"Yeah." Caetlynn looked like she was about to explode.

"BREATHE!" Stella yelled and Caetlynn exhaled in a fast loud breath. "You are so in love." Stella said.

"Am not!" Caetlynn said back.

"Are too."

"Are not!"

"Are too!"

"Are not!"

"Okay, we sound like eight year olds." Stella said, stopping the mini argument.

"You're right, but you have to admit, that was fun!" Caetlynn said as Stella pulled into the side of her apartment building. "Wait, you live here? This is where Abi lives!" Caetlynn said, jumping out of the car. Flack pulled in behind them.

"What's all that about?" He asked Caetlynn.

"My friend Abi lives here with her cousin, Cassandra!" She said as she jumped up.

"Wait, Cassandra as in Cassandra Carter? She lives next door!" Stella said.

"No way!" Caetlynn looked like she was about to do back flips.

"Okay, let's get all the boxes we can carry and start moving you in, Caet!" Flack said.

"Sweet!" The trio was able to get all of Caetlynn's boxes upstairs in under an hour. She didn't have very much.

"Can we go see Abi and Cassie, now?" Caetlynn pleaded for the third time that night.

"Yes, I meant to take something over to Cassie earlier anyway." Stella said as they walked out the door. Caetlynn could feel Don standing behind her.

"Don." She said impatiently.

"Caet." He said right back.

"What do you want?" She asked.

"A tip." He said, poking her nose.

"Don't poke me. What kinda tip?"

"One that I can take with me." He wiggled his eye brows and flashed a genuine smile.

"Okay." She stood on her tiptoes and kissed him firmly on the lips. He smiled into the kiss and she felt herself be pulled flush against him. She deepened the kiss as her hand made their way around his neck. Unbeknownst to the kissing couple, Abi, Cassie and Stella were watching them. As their need for air became prominent, they broke away slowly leaving their own feel on the other's lips.

"Well, that was certainly entertaining!" Abi said.

Caetlynn's head whipped around from it's spot against Don't chest. "Shit!"

"Well that isn't a very lady like word. Come give me a hug missy, I haven't seen you in over a year!!!" Abi said as Don let Caetlynn go.

"Oh! I missed you so so so much Abi!" Caetlynn said, giving her best friend a hug.

"I missed you too! Now, how'd that brain o' yours remember where me and Cass lived?!" Abi asked.

"It just did. Oh, you must know Stella and this is Don Flack." Caetlynn said, introducing her new friend and her old friend.

"Nice to meet you." Don said drawing back after shaking Abi's hand.

"Pleasure's mine! C'mon in! Cassie and I just finished painting and we think you'll love the colors, Stell." Abi said.

"Sweet." Abi and Stella's conversation took them throughout the apartment.

"Hey Cassie!" Caetlynn said. "Long time, definitely no see! What're you doing now?" She asked looking her older friend over.

"I've been writing a lot. Abi decided to run away from the teaching business and now she's editing for me." Cassie said. "I wanna hear about you though. What brings you into the big apple?!" She asked.

"Well, the house was flooded out about three months ago. This is where the last of my relatives are." Caetlynn said, her blind eye directed to Don because she didn't have to worry about him.

"That's too bad suga' , we were hoping to run back down and see you again but seeing as you just moved in next door, I don't think that's an issue anymore." Cassie said.

"Yeah. I didn't tell you! Stella is my half-sister. There's a guy at the crime lab that Abi just got her new job at and his name is Danny Messer. He's my half brother!" Caetlynn said. Don walked over and put his hands on her shoulders. She jumped a bit.

"Don't hyperventilate unless you really want me to wake you up." He whispered in her ear.

She turned bright red.

"Caet, what's wrong?" Cassie asked. Stella and Abi walked in, quickly realizing the shocked look on Caetlynn's face.

"She's got it _soooooooo _bad for him!" Abi whispered to Stella.

"You're telling me! You could've cut the sexual tension in my apartment with a steak knife earlier! I have this really bad feeling about them meeting." Stella said.

"Why?" Abi asked as the two turned back to the kitchen for beers.

"Because, knowing Don, he may hurt her. I don't want that. Of course he could be thinking seriously about this and they may end up working perfectly." Stella tacked on as to not agitate her friend.

"Well, if he hurts her, he's a dead man." Abi said, punching her hand and knocking over her bottle in the process, spilling beer everywhere. "Dammit! I'm such a klutz!" she yelled.

"Yep!" Came a call from the doorway. Cassie and Caetlynn stood there with satisfied smiles on their faces. Don stood behind them trying to cover his laughter, causing him to shake.

"Why I oughta!" Abi stood up, her pant leg dripping wet from the beer.

"Okay, Cassie, Abi, it was really great seeing you again, but it's time to go now, bye!" Caetlynn and Don ran out the door with Stella hot on their heels.

The trio stood in the hallway, panting from their disappearing act. Don was doubled over. "I must not get as much exercise as I thought!" He huffed.

"Me either." Stella said leaning against the wall, her knees threatening to give out.

"Let's go inside and sit for a bit." Caetlynn suggested. Stella and Don could only nod. "You two are cops for crying out loud! Why are you more out of shape than a half blind girl?" Caetlynn asked as she unlocked the door.

"I don't know! Let's just get some drinks and sit a while." Stella said as she plopped down on the couch.

"Okay, whatchya got sis?" Caetlynn asked.

"I got wine, red. I got beer, I got whiskey, I got soda. Whaddya want?" Stella asked.

"I'll take a beer. Don?" Caetlynn yelled from the kitchen.

"Beer!" Don and Stella said in unison.

"Okay, three beers." Caetlynn said, gathering up the drinks. She walked into the living room. "Beer, beer, and beer." She said giving the two their drinks.

"So, Caet, tell me more about Abi. What's she like. Cassie too." Don said.

"Well, I've known Abi since college. She worked at the lab in Atlanta with me. Cassie took her in when she got out of college. Her parents had disowned her and her sisters hated her, Cassie was her only family. She dated this son of a bitch named Warrick Brown after he was in town on a conference from Vegas. They dated for a week and he dumps her because he's gotta leave. He left her by saying, 'I hope we can stay in touch. I'm sorry.' and walking away. Cassie never had any luck in the dating department so Abi never really was around men unless they worked with her. She always says or at least said, 'Working relationships don't work.' I think that's a bunch of bull shit but, it's Abi. What am I gonna do?" Caetlynn finished.

"Take in what she says like a sponge and throwing the words back at her when she starts a working relationship." Stella suggested. Don was just staring at the chatty women. He never understood girl/woman speak unless they were talking about sex.

"Well, ladies. This has been good, but, I must be off. I got to go see how much paperwork I can get done in an hour." Flack said, standing up.

"Bye Don." Stella said giving him a hug.

"Bye." Caetlynn said as she took him to the door. Her right eye wasn't exactly aimed at him. Both of her eyes were aimed at his perfectly sculpted chest and the bulge in his pants. He swept her small frame off her feet and he kissed her with all his might. He set her down, opened the door and, with a wink, vanished. "Bye." Caetlynn whispered again.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A/N: There it is!! Abi and Cassie are basically all story cameos for me and LacytheDemonicDuck. Thanks for reading, now REVIEW!

Kisses!

~Sarah~


	3. Not A Morning Person?

A/N: So, I need to update more often! Which may get harder to do seeing as I go out of town in two weeks! The hotel my family's staying at has Wi-Fi in the rooms!!! I'll be able to update if I get good enough connection. I'll type on the drive if I have the time, but I'm not sure and I get nauseous when I sit in a car for too long, so I may sleep. It's Hilton Head so dad says it's about 5-6 hours in a cramped Avalanche with two little sisters. _Fun. _Too bad I don't live in Savannah, Georgia. It's like a 45 minute drive. Thanks to my reviewers on this story so far, _LacytheDemonicDuck _and _DannyMesserGirl324iLOVEhim, _you two rock! Okay in the last chapter, we left Caetlynn at the door saying "Bye" to Don. What happens, after the fact?

Disclaimer: I own, Abi and Caetlynn. _LacytheDemonicDuck_ owns Cassie. CBS owns everyone else.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_So this is how it ends  
This is where it all goes down  
This is what "I don't love you" feels like_

_It ain't the middle of the night  
And it ain't even raining outside  
It ain't exactly what I had in mind  
For "Goodbye"_

_At a red light in the sunshine  
On a Sunday  
Nothing to say  
Don't even try_

_Red Light-David Nail_

Caetlynn stared at the now closed door. She couldn't believe what he'd just done to her. Her heart and brain had turned to mush and her stomach was doing somersaults.

"Oo girl!" Stella said, coming up behind her. "You got it bad!"

Caetlynn blushed from the roots of her blonde curls to her tanned neck. "I so don't." She shot back.

Stella looked over toward her tiny kitchen and realized how late/early it was. "Caet, we probably need some sleep so we can be up in four hours and focus at work in five!" She said pointing to the clock.

Caetlynn turned her head to where Stella was pointing. The clock said 1:55. If she got into her pajamas, brushed her teeth and made her bed, by the time she was done it would be 2:05. She ran for her box of sheets and took it into her new room. She looked at the white walls and knew she was going to need to paint them, just not in the first couple of weeks in her new job. She made the bed in under 3 minutes and pulled on her pajamas while brushing her curls into waves. She brushed her teeth and braided her thick hair in under 5 minutes. It was 2:05 on the dot when she jumped into her new bed. Stella peeked her head into the bedroom.

" 'Night sis!" She called.

" 'Night sis!" Caetlynn called back, settling in with _Wicked _by Nancy Holder & Debbie Viguié. Within 10 minutes she was sound asleep.

The next morning at 6:15 on the dot, Caetlynn's alarm went off along with Stella's, blaring two different songs in rhythm and genre.

_Eleanor Rigby, picks up the rice in the church where a wedding has been  
Lives in a dream  
Waits at the window  
Wearing the face that she keeps in a jar by the door  
Who is it for_

_All the lonely people  
Where do they all come from?  
All the lonely people  
Where do they all belong?_

Stella liked to wake up to a slower, sadder song and _Eleanor Rigby _by The Beatles was just that. Caetlynn on the other hand like loud country.

_She ain't into wine and roses  
Beer just makes her turn up her nose and,  
She can't stand the thought of sippin' champagne  
No Cuervo Gold Margaritas  
Just ain't enough good burn in tequila  
She needs somethin' with a little more edge and little more pain  
She's my little whiskey girl  
My Ragged-on-the-edges girl  
Ah, but I like 'em rough_

Caetlynn sat bolt upright at the sound of Toby Keith's _Whiskey Girl. _Stella walked in with two mugs of coffee in her hands.

"So, we may need to agree on one song so the neighbors don't complain." She said sitting on the end of her half-sister's bed, handing her the coffee.

"No kidding. We probably have totally different taste in music though, so that may be hard." Caetlynn said taking a sip of the coffee and wrinkling her nose a bit. "What's in here?" She asked.

"It's black. Didn't know what you like. Milk is in the fridge and sugar's on the counter." Stella called as Caetlynn walked, well slugged, towards the kitchen. She pulled the milk out of the fridge, splashed it in her coffee twice and added about a teaspoon of sugar.

"Much better." She said, leaning against the counter. Stella walked over and leaned against the counter on Caetlynn's right side. She heard Stella walk over and the light _whoosh_ of her hair.

"Not a morning person?" She asked, taking a sip of her coffee.

"I usually am. Don't know what's up today though." Caetlynn lied. _No, you do know, Caetlynn, Don Flack kept you up all night, floating through your brain but you aren't about to tell Stella that! _

"That's okay, we need you at the lab this early." Stella said.

"Abi on the other hand..." Caetlynn trailed off and gave Stella a knowing look.

"Yeah, I know. I offered to give her a ride last night and her response was 'Only if you can get me up.' I freaked a bit. Cassie said she'd have her up by 6: 30 though, so we should get showered and dressed." Stella said.

"Yeah, probably. The rules were different down in the ATL, what do I need to wear?" Caetlynn asked setting her now empty coffee mug in the sink behind her.

"Everyone usually wears jeans and nice shirts. I usually wear dress pants though, because the press are asses and they think you're sloppy in you're assistant supervisor and you dress like your techs." Stella said. "No offense." She tacked on.

"None taken. We had to wear skirts back in Atlanta. It sucked! That's probably all the dress clothes I own! Skirts, dress shirts, blazers and dresses." Caetlynn exclaimed.

"Okay, that's scary. I think the only tech we've ever had that wore skirts was Dr. Jane Parsons down in DNA. She left a couple years back though." Stella said and the two women laughed. The both looked at the clock that read 6:45. They ran for their bathrooms and took showers, Caetlynn silently thanking Stella to have bought a two bed, two bath apartment.

After they'd finished showers they got dressed, Caetlynn having more trouble than Stella seeing as she couldn't find her tank tops so she could wear her green, deep v-neck top, dark wash pants and brown boots.

"Caet, we gotta go! Mac's gonna kill us if we're late and traffic from here is a bitch!" Stella called as Caetlynn put the last clip into her curly hair. She walked out of her room, purse and leather jacket in hand. They walked next door to Abi and Cassie's apartment.

"Abi!!! Abigail Donna Carter!!!" Caetlynn screamed and a wet haired Abi stumbled into the hallway with a thermos of coffee in her hand.

"Not awake." She mumbled as Caetlynn and Stella dragged her to Stella's car.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A/N: I know, it's really short. I'm working on getting filler chapters up so I can work hard on the next chapter along with some oneshot songfics so you have stuff to read while I'm gone if I can't update. Reviewing isn't that hard, you press the little green button, type what you liked about the story, press another button and carry on with your life!! I've decided to come up with a flame policy. All flames will be burned in the deepest recesses of the black hole my neighbor calls a heart.

Kisses!

~Sarah~


	4. My Apology and Three Lab Rats

A/N: Okay, out of the blue! Here's the next chapter of.... BLINDSIDED!!! YAY *looks around* And uh, *rubs neck then sighs* I have an apology to make. *exhales loudly* I haven't been very nice about knowing things in LacytheDemonicDuck and falling into heaven 's stories. I'd like to say I'm sorry and will try not to do it again. *gets Gibbs slapped by Anna and Lacy* OKAY! I won't do it again. There. Happy? *glares at Lacy and Anna*

Disclaimer: I tis awesomeful and claim this show as my own! AGH! *gets tasered by CBS lawyer* Not. Mine. *passes out*  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Momma never told me how to love  
Daddy never told me how to feel  
Momma never told touch  
Daddy never showed me how to heal_

_Momma never set a good example  
Daddy never held momma's hand  
Momma found everything hard to handle  
Daddy never stood up like a man_

_How Do You Love Someone?-Ashley Tisdale_

Caetlynn walked into the lab, for the second time in 24 stood next to her, thermos in her hand. Stella had already walked to Mac's office to get her case of the day. Caet and Abi were waiting for Adam and Sheldon to come show them around the lab and to their specified areas.

"Hey! Guys, sorry. Adam got sidetracked." Sheldon knocked his elbow into Adam's ribs, making Adam cough.

"Yeah, yeah whatever. Stop flirting and show me to DNA." Abi grumbled.

"She's just pissed because Stella and I got her up at 7. Not a morning person." Caetlynn said.

"Eh, neithers Shel but no one's-umph!" Sheldon's hand shot up to Adam's mouth.

"Ignore him." Sheldon hissed at the girls who started laughing. Caetlynn's ears picked up the elevators opening and polyester rubbing on cotton. (A/N: Yep, it makes a VERY annoying sound, trust me.)

"Hello Don." She said as Flack stood behind her.

He gaped like a fish out of water.

"Believe it bub. She did that to me almost everyday when she had like thirty machines running in Fingerprints. Scared the living shit outta me." Abi said, taking another gulp of her coffee.

"Okay, Doc." He pointed to the man who still had his hand over Adam's mouth. "Get your fingers outta the lab rat's mouth, we got a crime scene. Caet, Mac needs you in Fingerprints ASAP and Abi, they're gonna need both you and Adam in DNA." Flack said.

The three lab rats and the CSI stared at him.

"Let's get a move on!! Double homocide in Brooklyn!" Flack yelled.

The four that had been standing stalk still a moment before went to their assigned areas. When Caetlynn reached Fingerprints, through the glass, she saw Danny rushing around, cleaning.

"Knock Knock. Can I come in?" Caetlynn asked, looking to her left then swing her head all the way around to her right.

"Yeah, sure. I'm Danny, but you must know that already." Danny said. He looked nervous and jittery.

_Caffeine. His girlfriend broke up with him yesterday. He probably didn't sleep so look for the--ah-ha! _Caetlynn spotted three empty coffee cups in the wastebasket.

"Danny, I'm sorry Lindsay broke up with you. She didn't deserve you. At least, from what I've heard." She said, looking to the ground.

"It ain't your fault. I knew it was coming anyway. She'd been distancing herself from me and I knew that it was coming. Just didn't know why or when." Danny said, kicking a table's leg lightly.

Caetlynn looked up at her half-brother's face and sighed. This wasn't going to end well either way. "Well, I'm glad you decided to stay." She said, messing with her hair.

"I'm glad I decided to stay too, it's gotten easier in one place." Danny said.

They stood in companionable silence for a while until Stella rushed in, looking for immediate results. Caetlynn let Danny have free reign of the lab while she observed.

"Okay. Caet, page Stel. We've got her SOB." Danny said.

"On it!" Caetlynn paged Stella, who came rushing in nearly 5 mins later.

"I was on the other end of the lab. Who is it?! Who killed these poor sisters?!" Stella barked at Danny.

"Calm down. His name is Carter Brenton. His adress is out in Chelsea. Take Don and go talk to him." Danny rushed Stella out of the room.

"Can someone update me please?" Caetlynn asked, her eyes looking to Danny's pleadingly.

_She may have Ma's eyes, but that's Stel's pout right there._ Danny thought to himself before explaining the case to Caetlynn.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A/N: SO? Do you like it?! Please say yes. Please? Flame policy stands, but review!!! I'll delete any unwanted remarks. Well, delete them or just plain throw them to the back of my mind. :D Yep, I win. Okay, REVIEW!!

Kisses and Don Flacks!

~Sarah aka I AM THE BEAST!!! RAWR~


	5. Caet's Distraction

A/N: LALALALALA, the plot bunnies are very happy right now. I think I'll try to keep this up. Now, onto the next chappie!

Disclaimer: Yep, yep sure....  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_So what if I want to kiss  
From toes up to your lips?  
It don't mean that you've had me yet  
You're gonna be good I bet_

_I'm the one who's in control here  
Let me make it clear_

_Just 'cause I can't go on  
Just 'cause I die when your gone  
And just 'cause I think of you in bed  
Don't let it go to your head_

_Don't Let it Go to Your Head-Jordin Sparks_

Caetlynn couldn't concentrate, that was for sure. Everytime she'd look up from a sample to take notes, she'd see Don walking through the halls grinning like a madman. He came into the Fingerprinting lab earlier and grinned at her, making her go weak at the knees. Luckily, she'd been leaning against the table and had grabbed it for support.

"What's wrong Caet? You've been distracted all day. And you've been like a wiggle worm when Don walks in." Abi, Danny, Stella and Caetlynn were all sitting in the break room, waiting for the end of a very long shift.

"I just- I don't know!" Caet's head hit the table with a muffled thump, seeing as it had landed on her notebooks.

Abi leaned over to Stella and Danny and whispered, "She's got a crush."

The pair busted out laughing.

"What did you say, Abigail?!" Caetlynn said, her voice reverberating off of the table, where her head was still resting.

"That you have a crush on Don." Abi said, tossing an apple up in the air while leaning back in her seat, causing the seat to tip slightly.

"I so don't." Caetlynn said, looking up quickly, and getting dizzied by the fast movement. She could hear the muffled chuckles from the ground, even though she couldn't see Danny and Stella. "Get up and shut up. Both o' ya." She said gruffly.

"Oh, come on. Let 'em have some fun." Abi said.

"One more word and you're falling on your ass, Carter." Caetlynn warned.

"Hey I-"

Caetlynn kicked the edge of Abi's chair with surprising accuracy, sending Abi onto the floor and the apple flying to Don, who'd been standing in the doorway since the beginning of the conversation.

"Nice shot Caet." Don laughed, throwing the apple at her.

Caetlynn could hear the apple whizz through the air toward her and caught it before it flew out of reach, and shot it back at Don, landing it square in between his eyes.

"Ouch." He rubbed the spot where the apple had hit.

"Don't mess with a half blind girl Donnie, it isn't nice." Caetlynn said, patting him on the cheek and walking towards the elevators with Stella and Abi behind her.

When the elevator closed, Stella and Abi started laughing as Caetlynn's complexion turned from tan to flushed to beet red.

"You look like Cassie's steaks. Bloody and rare." Abi said, doubling over and holding onto the wall.

"Shut. Up." Caetlynn said, blushing even darker, if that was even possible.

"No, she's right, your bright red sweetie." Stella said, walking over. She laid a cool hand on Caetlynn's face.

"Thanks Sis." Caetlynn said. They'd grown accustomed to referring to one as the other's sister.

"Welcome Sis." Stella said as the elevator dinged.

"Awwwwwwwww! How sweet!!" Abi said.

"Watch it Carter." Stella and Caetlynn said together.  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A/N: Not too sure where this story is going at the moment so unless the plot bunnies burst into action, this is goin' on a temporary hiatus. Go ahead, send the mobs. And REVIEW!

Kisses and clubs

~Sarah~


End file.
